Ярл Рагнар
Рагнар ― датский ярл и военачальник, который встречает Утреда во время победы над Ragnar is a Danish Earl and warlord who adopts Uhtred of Bebbanburg. Рагнар сын Равна, a former earl and chieftain. Он муж Сигрид и отец Рагнара младшего и Тиры. Рагнар управляет тремя ship's crews of Данов and is a lieutenant of Убба Lothbroksson в завоевании Англо-саксонских королевств Нортумбрии, Восточной Англии, Мерсии и the repeated attempts of conquering Wessex. Рагнар встречает юного Утреда во время битвы за Эофорвик (современный Йорк). Impressed and amused by the boy's bravery, Ragnar takes Uhtred captive and later adopts him as a step-son. Был убит от руки Кьяртана. Внешность Личность Первоначально как и положено викингу Рагнар был ярым хладнокровным убийцей что не щадил никого на своем пути, помимо сражений он так же может изучать окрестности, предполагая что и где может расти и сколько живности водится. Он очень уважает своего отца Равна, к которому прислушивается и помогает во время путешествия на саксонских землях, поскольку сам его отец является слепым провидцем. Во время сражения с Беббанбургсой армией он показал себя в качестве хорошего тактика. Он так же уважает Уббе и не осмелится переходить тому дорогу во, чтобы то ни стало. Встретив после победы над Беббанбургсой армией мальчика, который напал на него и продолжал наноситься бесполезные удары, Рагнар сразу узнает в мальчике воина и поэтому не убивает, а лишь берет в плен. В ходе следующих событий он сильно привязывается к Утреду и Бриде сделав их своими рабами, которые в дальнейшем стали ему практически родными детьми. История 1 Сезон На следующий день, когда все покинули сожженную деревню, возле обгоревшего тела Рагнара находится Утред и Брида, позже они забирают сокровище что было спрятано в очаге и покидают бывшее владение ярла Рагнара навсегда. Способности Отношения Потомство Рагнар - сын; Тира (Тайра) - дочь. Интересные факты * "Earl" is derived from the Norse princely title of 'Jarl' (pronounced as 'y-arl'). This aristocratic title would come to replace 'ealdorman' in Anglo-Saxon England. * Ragnar has a younger son called Rorik in The Last Kingdom book by Bernard Cornwell. Rorik was a childhood firend of Uhtred, though he was constantly ill from stomach cramps and died at the age of fourteen, leaving Ragnar grief-stricken. * Ragnar settles with his followers at Loidis (modern Leeds in West Yorkshire) in the BBC series, whereas they settled at Onhripum/''Inhrypum'' (modern Ripon in North Yorkshire) in Bernard Cornwell's Saxon Stories. * Ragnar's followers would have been part of a larger Aett (Old Norse: 'kindred' or 'clan'). The military component would have been the ''Leidangr, ''which was the fleet-based expeditionary force mustered from the community. These were the type of forces which would have been called up during annual Viking expeditions. The smaller band of professional warriors which fought in an earl's service would have been called a ''Hird, ''who would have acted as household bodyguards most of the time. Earl Ragnar Ravnsson would have led his Leidang of three ships to Northumbria as part of the larger Danish force. Then called on the rest of his Aett in Denmark to come to England in the weeks after the Danish victory at Eoforwic. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи из 1 сезона Категория:Мужчины